<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken; young by yuta_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442275">broken; young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu'>yuta_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Japan, M/M, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Songfic, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви ли думал Накамото, когда листал очередной сайт для языкового обмена с иностранцами? Определенно нет. Он даже не мог представить, что обычное желание подтянуть китайский обернется чем-то большим. Обернется тем, что сможет перевернуть его жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broken; young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>О любви ли думал Накамото, когда листал очередной сайт для языкового обмена с иностранцами? Определенно нет. Он даже не мог представить, что обычное желание подтянуть китайский обернется чем-то большим. Обернется тем, что сможет перевернуть его жизнь.</p>
<p>Всё так и началось: простое сообщение, одно из тех, которые парень отправлял в день десятками в надежде найти общение и познакомиться с кем-то новым.</p>
<p>«Привет, я — Накамото Юта из Японии, и я хочу с твоей помощью подтянуть свой китайский. Можешь ли ты мне помочь?» — пишет он на каком-то ломаном (явно с ошибками) китайском, и отправляет, в надежде на ответ.</p>
<p>«Привет, Тюта. Я как раз начал учить японский язык, мы определенно можем быть друзьями!» — парень под ником «WinWin» отвечает почти сразу, несмотря на замудренный текст, и уголком губ улыбается от смешной фотографии, что автор этого самого текста поставил себе на аватарку. Тихо задумчиво цыкает, пробегается взглядом по тексту и, заметив ошибку в имени, быстро исправляет ее, в надежде на то, что собеседник этого не заметит, — «Прости, Юта! И да, меня зовут Дун Сычён.»</p>
<p>Внимательно вчитавшись в имя китайца, Накамото протягивает буквы и несколько раз повторяет, словно пробует его на вкус. Сы-чён. В голове мелькает мысль, что имя действительно красивое, а пальцы уже тянутся к клавиатуре. Парень замирает и задумывается о том, что написать в ответ. Нужно что-то явно незамысловатое, сподвигающее на непринужденную беседу. В голове мелькают обрывки фраз, и Накамото сразу же находит, что ответить.</p>
<p>Страх по поводу языкового барьера не оправдывается, ведь он легко преодолевается, хоть и вся переписка являлась смесью японского, английского и китайского сразу. Но все же они прекрасно понимали друг друга, возможно, в некоторых моментах где-то на подсознательном уровне. Темы находились легко, а общение по длительности перевалило за несколько часов, что прошли довольно-таки незаметно. Ближе к ночи они всё же нехотя прощаются, обещают друг другу написать и обмениваются айди в мэссенджере.</p>
<p>За несколько месяцев, благодаря ежедневным беседам, Юта узнает про Сычена буквально всё. Он знает, что Дун любит по утрам пить прохладный апельсиновый сок, а вечером ромашковый чай, в который обязательно кладет только две ложки сахара. Знает каждый страх и каждую мелочь, невольно улавливаемую где-то между иероглифов обоих языков. Но японец и сам себе объяснить не может, зачем всё это запоминает и откладывает на задворках мыслей. Не знает, почему отдает китайцу столько внимания. Не знает, почему считает обязательным каждый день желать доброго утра и спокойной ночи. Для него делать это — почти как дышать, настолько же <strong>н е о б х о д и м о</strong>.</p>
<p>«Давай попробуем.. пообщаться по видео?» — в очередной выходной ВинВин чуть дрожащими пальцами набирает сообщение и отправляет, после вздыхая как-то чересчур облегченно. Учебы сегодня не было, поэтому времени подумать хватило с головой. В конце концов, решиться он всё же смог. Это было сродни небольшой победе над чем-то внутри себя. Возможно, над излишней замкнутостью или стеснением, что мешали до этого.</p>
<p>«Конечно. Пять минут, хорошо?» — у Юты легкий мандраж и жуткое удивление от того, что китаец сам решил предложить. Конечно, это все же не просьба руки и сердца, но определённо новый этап их.. отношений?</p>
<p>Сычен ставит телефон на стол и, громко выдохнув, глаза прикрывает. Волнение на несколько секунд проникает куда-то внутрь сознания, окутывает мысли, словно паутина, но парень старается как можно быстрее его отогнать. Это просто видеозвонок. Ничего больше. Верно?</p>
<p>Громкий внезапный звук заставляет вздрогнуть. На лице появляется нервная улыбка, и Дун нажимает на зеленую кнопку ответа на звонок, после чего сразу же взглядом цепляется за Накамото, изображение которого появилось на экране. Тот жмурится от света из окна и ёрзает на стуле, счастливо смотря в камеру. Источает взглядом солнечный свет. Страх обоих как ветром сдувает, когда Юта начинает на китайском говорить что-то не слишком ясное и запинается, неловко отворачивается, хихикает. А Сычен смеется следом и только о том думает, что к улыбке японца подходит одно определение — <strong>и с ц е л я ю щ а я</strong>.</p>
<p>— Ты стесняешься, Сычен-и? — парень говорит медленно, стараясь не произнести где-то неверное слово, плечами поводит и за каждой эмоцией на чужом лице наблюдает, — Все хорошо. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться.</p>
<p>— Немного. Но я рад, что мы общаемся так, Юта-кун, — негромко отвечает ВинВин, старается скрыть дрожащий голос и пальцы на острой коленке сжимает, — ты.. очень красивый. Лучше, чем на фотографии.</p>
<p>Дун до жути мило смущается, по мнению Накамото. Слишком дразняще оттягивает футболку вниз, обнажая ключицы. Слишком сверкающим взглядом смотрит на его изображение. Слишком прекрасным голосом произносит его имя. Юта осознает, что для него Сычен — <strong>с л и ш к о м.</strong></p>
<p>Он словно и не замечает, как постепенно влюбляется в этого хрупкого паренька, чье имя так плавно смаковал в первый день знакомства. Словно не обращает внимания на то, как сердце взволнованно стучит от его голоса. Кажется, будто все так, как быть и должно, ведь с каждым словом их привязанность становится всё сильнее. А чувства всё ярче.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Между ними чуть больше полутора тысяч километров, гора сомнений и всё еще не до конца окрепшая связь. Но расстояние — это лишь одна из преград на пути к бесконечной любви, от которой сгорают их сердца. Чувства Сычена детские, чистые. Никем не тронутые, ведь он еще никогда не влюблялся до этого. И Дун волнуется явно, когда берет билеты на автобус до Шанхая. И на самолет — до Осаки. Самое начало апреля, хочется посмотреть на цветущую сакуру. Но на Юту — больше.</p>
<p>Семь часов проходят для обоих в легком предчувствии и волнении. До того момента, как Накамото в аэропорту видит китайца, он не может поверить. Поверить в то, что тот действительно настоящий. Не выдумка. От самого первого вздоха до самого последнего касания <strong>р е а л ь н ы й</strong>.</p>
<p>Сильные руки японца ложатся на талию Сычена и крепко к себе притягивают, позволяя уткнуться носом в шею и судорожно-тихо выдохнуть, прикрывая глаза. Почувствовать его присутствие рядом сейчас нужно. До дрожи в коленках хочется.</p>
<p>— Я так тебя ждал, — куда-то в плечо шепчет Юта, когда чувствует, что младший за шею обнимает и чуть расслабляется, — спасибо, что ты приехал.</p>
<p>После нескольких долгих минут объятий Дун вздыхает и улыбается, щекой к чужим волосам прижимаясь. Тепло. После нехотя позволяет отстраниться и в руки Накамото сумку передает, почувствовав, что тот за её ручку дергает очень настойчиво. От ощущения тяжелых взглядов где-то со спины в плечах сутулится и осмотреться беспокойно себе позволяет. Он никогда не любил многолюдные места. А японец чуть ли не сразу замечает смену настроения и, дернув за рукав пальто, обращает внимание младшего на себя. Поводит плечами и, развернувшись к выходу, тянет за собой, периодически поглядывая назад.</p>
<p>До дома Накамото они добираются быстро, а по дороге переговариваются лишь недлинными фразами. Мягкий дискомфорт словно дымкой витает в воздухе, но рассеивается постепенно после каждого произнесённого слова. После каждой взаимной улыбки.</p>
<p>— Тут сильно пахнет кофе, — на японском внезапно произносит Дун, когда они заходят в квартиру, — уютно. Тепло.</p>
<p>Юта тихо смеется, от чего ловит на себе удивленный взгляд. Отставив сумку на пол, он проходит на кухню и указывает младшему сесть за стол, а сам начинает заваривать чай. Ромашковый. С двумя ложками сахара.</p>
<p>— У тебя очень милый акцент, — для удобства говорит на знакомом Сычену языке, стараясь не сбиваться, но все же запинается перед тем как продолжить, — завтра мы пойдем смотреть на сакуру. Ты же ради этого приехал, верно? Я знаю, где будет красивее всего, тебе обязательно понравится.</p>
<p>Уловив слабый кивок со стороны ВинВина, Накамото улыбается словно каким-то своим мыслям и ставит перед парнем на стол чашку. Сам садится рядом и подбородок рукой подпирает, пальцами по щеке проводя. Внимание невольно оказывается прикованным к тонким пальцам, что обвили фарфоровую ручку, и там же зависает, но после сразу же переключается на смущенное лицо китайца. Стараясь заставить Дуна расслабиться, старший начинает пальцами мягко поглаживать по тыльной стороне ладони его протянутой руки. А обладатель этой руки и не думает её одернуть. Лишь от ненавязчивых прикосновений расслабляется и даже улыбаться начинает. Уютно.</p>
<p>За разговором горячий чай заканчивается слишком быстро, поэтому они оба переходят в спальню, где есть всего лишь одна небольшая кровать. Юта, конечно же, уступает место в ней своему гостю, а сам ложится рядом, на полу, но медленно наступающий сон перебивает тихий голос.</p>
<p>— Юта-кун, — шепотом говорит Сычен, опускает руку с кровати на плечо парня и мягко постукивает по нему пальцами, — мне страшно одному в незнакомом месте. Не мог бы ты..</p>
<p>Слова перебиваются тихим ойканьем от неожиданности, ведь кровать прогибается под чужим весом. Накамото ложится рядом и с нежностью загребает в свои объятия, а носом в макушку утыкается и тихо урчит. Младший сразу расслабляется, руки на чужие кладет и сопеть тихо начинает. Впервые за долгое время он спит спокойно и без сновидений. Его оберегают. И он каждой клеточкой тела чувствует это.</p>
<p>Но ночь с течением времени плавно перетекает в утро, а яркое солнце неутомимо начинает светить в глаза сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы. Юта кончиками пальцев по мягким волосам младшего поглаживает, целует щеки, в попытке разбудить парня, который сейчас был похож на мягкого и очень беззащитного зверька, что мило хмурился и смешно морщил нос. Открыв глаза, Дун назад отползает невольно, в стену спиной упирается и осматривает лицо старшего, брови хмурит.</p>
<p>Сон как рукой сняло, поэтому собраться удалось быстро. Когда они выходят на улицу, Накамото замечает, что Сычен жмется к нему, стараясь не потеряться, поэтому вперед пропускает и за плечо придерживает — создает максимальное чувство безопасности. Дорога, благодаря этому, проходит легко, без происшествий, и в парке они оказываются довольно быстро.</p>
<p>Все слова из запаса ВинВина словно испаряются, поэтому он молчит. Молчит и восторгается от того, что видит. Сотни вишневых деревьев с миллионами белых и нежно-розовых цветочков выстраивают туннель. Местами кажется, будто люди, проходящие под ними, окутаны облаками или покрыты хлопьями снега. Лепестки, что медленно кружатся в воздухе, постепенно опадают на землю и образуют мягкий ковер, устилающий все вокруг.</p>
<p>Юта решает оторвать китайца от наблюдений за этим прекрасным видом и отвести его в более уютное место. Чуть пройдя вперед, Накамото переплетает пальцы с чужими и чуть на себя тянет. Зайдя куда-то вбок, находит лавочку и, позволив китайцу сесть первому, рядом устраивается. Сычен голову на чужое плечо укладывает и счастливо улыбается, руку сжимая цепкими длинными пальцами. В воздухе витает очень тонкий еле уловимый запах вишни, который заставляет расслабиться.</p>
<p>В безмолвном любовании проходит множество долгих, кажется, словно бесконечных минут, до того как японец вдруг осознает, что единственное, на что он любуется эти полчаса — Сычен. Он наблюдает за его умиротворенной улыбкой, за слегка подрагивающими ресницами. Пальцы невольно тянутся к чужому подбородку, а Дун удивляется, ощущая, как его голову приподнимают.</p>
<p>Юта целует. Нежно, трепетно, вложив все свои самые теплые и сокровенные чувства, что так долго таил внутри. Отдается до последнего. Ведь он действительно <strong>л ю б и т</strong>.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько секунд Накамото отрывается и в чужие глаза смотрит, ожидая какой-то реакции. Чувствует, что дрожащие пальцы с силой сжимают его ладонь. У ВинВина что-то звонко внутри разбивается, дыхание притихает. Воздух в легких словно заканчивается. Он слабо дрожит и, глаза прикрывая, тихо шепчет:</p>
<p>— Aishiteru.</p>
<p>— Wo ai ni.<br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>